Disturbia
by StruckByLovexx
Summary: What happens when you steal you bestfriends girl? read and find out! he he Most A/B But some of E/T & J/S.


**Disturbia**

_Chapter One; Simple And Clean._

* * *

**New Jersey, 10:25 p.m Monday.**

The people of New Jersey rushed and ran all over the town as the adults rushed to get there kids to school and themselves to work... on time. But a certain red clad chipmunk was not planning on going to school today. A chubby golden furred chippette ran to him this aged chippette being the small chipmunks grandmother.

" Oh Alvin, did you getting everything you needed deary? " she said, worried that her grandmunk would leave something behind.

Alvin patted his luggage while closing the trunk, and turned to his grandmother. " Yes, ma'am and what did we say about call me uh... ' deary ' hm? "

The worried grandmother, nodded at the red capped chipmunk, " Ah yes, sorry Alvin but don't forget to call when you get to Dave's house alright? " she said while dusting her grandmunks shoulders off and smiling at him as well.

Alvin smiled at his worried grandmother and nodded reasuring her he would call her as soon as he got back home.

The taxi driver rolled his eyes at the scene, and honked the horn impatiently, while yelling something Alvin couldn't hear through the loud horn.

Alvin turned back to his grandmother and gave her a warm hug, he smiled as he patted her back as she hugged him.

Ms. Miller, being the grandmothers name ( i couldn't come up with anything else. O.o ) Pulled away from the hug while saying. " Come back and visit with Theodore And Simon sometime. "

Alvin nodded, " We will. " he said while giving her an assuring smile.

The grandmother smiled and then she looked at him sternly while point a stern finger at him, " And don't get near girls. " she stated clearly.

Alvin chuckled, as he thought she had just been joking, " And why should i? " he asked.

Ms. Miller sighed, as she placed her hands on his shoulders firmly. " Your always nice at first, but then you become " pushy, and your not as nice anymore, Alvin. "

Alvin's mouth fell wide open, as he swat his grandmothers hands away, " Pushy? " he barked.

Ms. Miller rolled her eyes slightly at her grandmunks reaction, " Yes son, you force girls into things they don't wanna do. " she stated simply.

Alvin smirked, as he crossed his arms over his chest, " They ask for it, I don't do it for my own pleasure. " he chuckled.

Ms. Miller sighed, as she realized it was a pointless discussion, " Just try not to hurt anyone, Alvin. " She stated while giving him a quick hug.

Alvin pulled away quickly, clearly annoyed, " I wont okay? I better get going or ill bet late for my flight. " The red clad chipmunk yelled over his shoulder as he got into the cab.

Ms. Miller watched as her grandmunk drove off waving at her, she smiled as she waved back and watched Alvin drive off. ' _Oh Alvin, i wish you would learn.. '_ she thought as she went into her house.

**Los Angles, 11:45 p.m At West Highland High School. [ Lunch ]**

Jeanette held her lunch close to her chest, as if she held onto it for dear life, she was always nervous being in the cafeteria, she looked around for her sisters and friends. She smiled as she spotted Brittany and ran over to her while sitting down next to her.

" I can't believe you didnt wait for us this morning! " Eleanir barked at her sister Brittany, while glaring at her.

Brittany simply flipped her hair over her shoulder rolling her eyes, " If i waited for you guys, I would've been late Ellie! " the pink clad chipette barked back.

Eleanor suspiciously eyed her older sister, while rolling her eyes as well. " So you really walked to school? "

Brittany smiled proudly as she looked over at her little sister, " With Stephen. ' she stated simply while smiling at the thought of her ' perfect ' boyfriend.

Eleanor sighed, as she poked at her food. " Why didn't you just tell us that? "

Brittany groaned at her sisters persistents, " Because Stephen was also in hurry Ellie. "

Eleanor simply just droped the subject, and looked over her shoulder and groaned, " Speaking of the devil. " she stated while pointing towards Stephen.

Brittany smiled as she ran up towards her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips, the boy had blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that sometimes covered his eyes, his grin was to sexy to ignore and his abs... were amazing.

Stephen grinned as he held his girlfriends waist, " Hey. " he whispered into her ear which made Brittanys stomach twist.

" H-hey. " she stuttered, shocked she managed to say the word right.

Eleanor cleared her throat getting the love birds attention, " Dont mean to break up the love fest over here.. " Eleanor started as she talked with her hands, " But uhh me and Jeanette are still here ya know. " She said clearly annoyed.

Stephen chuckled at the green clad chippette and waved at both Jeanette and her, " Hey ladys. " he said while grinning.

Eleanor rolled her eyes and waved sarcastically but soon after her attention was turned towards two green and blue clad chipmunks running towards them.

" Look! It's Simon and Theodore. " Eleanor smiled at the last name, as she had a small crush on the green clad chipmunk.

Simon and Theodore stopped at the table out of breath, and Theodore smiled at Eleanor making her cheeks turn a bright pink.

" Why were you guys running over here? " Jeannette asked curious of what the boys had thought was so important that they didnt even get there lunches first.

" Well.. " Theodore smiled, as he spoke.. " Our brother Alvin is coming down here from New Jersey and we cant wait.. " he stated clearly excited about the news.

Jeanette shrugged, " Is he cute? " she asked catching Simon's attention, as well as everyone else's. Jeanette blushed, as everyone was now staring at her.

Eleanor chucked to herself, at Simons face. " priceless.. " she whisepred to herself.

Theodore grinned, " Well uh.. you can see him yourself after school.. " he said nervously, while scratching the back of his neck.

Jeanette And Eleanor frowned at a realization, " We cant we have work, " the two sisters said in unison, sighing.

Brittany smiled to herself, " I can. " she said simply, while unwrapping herself from Stephen.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. " Thats because you dont have a job, britt And Jeanette cant be the only one working. "

Brittany bit her lip, and sighed, " Plus we need to pay for Vinney's healthcare, shes like a mother to me we cant let her.. die. " Brittany said the last part slowly.

Stephen felt bad for his girlfriend and her sisters, they had it so hard, he sighed as he placed his hands on hers. " Brittany.. "

Brittant didnt feel like talking about it so she turned her attention to Theodore. " So after school ill come with you guys to meet Alvin okay? " she smiled and walked out of the lunch room, Stephen sighed and followed after her.

Theodore yelled after Stephen and Stephen walked back. " Hey man could i talk to you for a sec? " he asked and Stephen nodded as they walked away from the lunchroom.

" So uh sup? " Stephen asked as the two walked along the hall, Theodore smirked, and turned to Stephen.

" So you and Alvin use to be bestfriends, right? " Stephen sighed as he remembered that him and Alvin were really close until he decided to leave him here for New Jersey, he simply nodded to answer Theodores question.

Stephen and Theodore heard the bell ring, and Theodore nodded." Well alright why not come by the house after school today, and see him? " he asked while walking towards his class not giving Stephen a chance to answer.

Stephen sighed, and just ran to his next class before he was late.

**After School, 3:30 p.m**

Jeanette and her sisters walked home while Eleanor and Brittany argued over some lip gloss Jeanette rolled her eyes, The trio got home to see their caretaker on the couch.

" Whats going on? " Jeanette asked as she laid her book on the counter, now very worried.

" Im supposed to be at Stephen's.. " Brittany barked annoyed with her care taker.

" And I'm suppose to be at work. " Jeannete said pointing at the clock, as Eleanor's eyes widened at how time passed by so fast.

" Okay were all here, so if you have something to tell us then spill. " Brittany stated as she sat next to Vinney on the couch.

Vinney sighed as she sat up from the couch, and patted the lugage that was on the floor and the girls were now beginning to worry.

" Im leaving for a year girls, but dont worry Dave will be here to check on you. " She smiled as she gave each of the chippettes a hug and left.

Brittany ran outside to convince Vinney to stay but she was now gone, she knew why she did this she wanted to get away from her illness, Brittany was angry at how irresponsible Vinney could be.. Brittany groaned out in frustration, Sh need to get away.. So with that She grabbed her bike and began to ride down the road.

Brittany had been riding along the road for a while now, she hadn't been paying attention when she saw a furry thing running across the road, she soon uncovered that it was a dog she was about to run over, she screamed as she jerked her bike a diffrentt direction.

The pink clad chippette had made a quick turn but had fallen anyway, she groaned as she laid on the floor not wanting to get back up.

**Meanwhile.**

Alvin had been biking along the road, he was tired of unpacking, it was to much work. He groaned at the thought, and looked along the road for somewhere to get some food.

His attention was turned to a girl on the floor, he first thought she was dead but he had heard her moan and he chuckled.

" I didn't even have to get her tipsy... " he smirked, and got off his back while walking over to the chippette getting down to her level.

He looked over to her scrapped knee, " Are you okay? " he asked while examining her injury.

Brittany rolled her eyes, " Do i look okay, pal? " she asked annoyed with his question. She looked at her knee and rubbed it gently, groaned as she felt the pain rush through.

Alvin chuckled a bit, " I'll take that as a no then. " The red capped chipmunk took out a band aid out of his back pocket and placed it gently on her scraped knee.

Brittany arched an eyebrow, " What kinda dork carries around band aids? " she asked, smirking.

Alvin rolled his eyes, " Your welcome. " he said annoyed as he sat up.

Brittany stood up as well, and dusted herself off, she extended her hand and smiled, " Im Brittany. "

Alvin smirked while looking at her hand, " Im Alvin. " he said not shaking her hand, and chucking at the now glaring Brittany.

* * *

Okay well that's the first chapter, i hope you guys like it! Dont forget to _Review_!


End file.
